The Snow, the Past
by atemumana
Summary: Kaname encountered his first snow on a walk with Haruka and Juri, but the truth about Kaname and the loss child soon caught up with them. Who was Kaname and HaJu's reaction to the truth! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Part ONE of:** The Snow, the Past

**Author:** atemu-mana/Kiyu Yuu

-----

Note: This fanfic is inspired of the fanart by Sagakure, titled _**Chibi Kaname in the Snow**_. This is the first of the two-shot fanfic, explanation of why, my author note below!

-----

"Look yon, Kaname. Do you know what you are seeing?"

The young boy stared at his father for a moment and returned his watchful gaze towards the soft yet cold, small balls of ice, which is falling from the deep skies. He reached out his hands to feel the balls of ice, but as soon as it touched his gloved palms, the ice melted.

Noting that his son was clueless with the small incident, he gave a shy smile and said slowly, "The humans called that as 'snow', it is frozen water vapour. When you bring the snow to a heat source, or a flat object, it'll melt."

Not quite understanding but the boy reached out his hand to take some of the snow. "But why does it melt, Father? Why? What is snow? Father?" he asked with wonder. It was the same, again, the snow that fell on his hands melted once again.

Kuran Haruka smiled and patted his son's head. "This is snow. It is made of frozen water vapour, Kaname. When you touch it, you'll feel wet, because snow is actually water. Look around you, feel the surroundings," he told him.

The boy looked around and walked a few steps ahead of his father, just as he instructed. "It is cold. Why is it cold, Father?" he asked. He flinched when some of the snowflakes fell on his head and he felt cold.

"Because it is water, Kaname. That is why we felt the coldness, and that is the reason why we wore thick clothing whenever we step out from our home. To preserve our body temperature like the humans do."

Shaking his head, he told his father, "I do not understand."

Haruka simply smiled and said, "This is your first time out of the house, Kaname. You will get used on seeing this scene. One day, you'll see a layer of snow, then perhaps another day, you'll see some beautiful flowers," he continued a few minutes later. "Then you will feel the hot sun shining for a few months before we get windy and leaves fall to welcome the winter."

"Oh," he cooed and smiled. "I still do not understand anything, Father."

"You will have your time, take as long as you like, my dear boy. Oh, there's your Mother, let's go," said Haruka as he firmly held his boy's hand and walked towards a small shed across of them.

Kuran Juri was sitting them before she noticed her husband, her lord and their child, Kuran Kaname. Smiling, she rose and walked towards them. "I'm sorry, were the two of you standing there? I could not find both of you after I was done with my business, so I sat there and wait. You must be bored."

Haruka shrugged and pulled Kaname closer to him. "Did we, Kaname?" he asked with a laugh.

From a delighted expression, Juri immediately switched to her scolding-type expression. "What do you mean with that question? If I've known both of you were there earlier, I would have run as fast as I could!"

"Juri," called Haruka gently. "It is snowing, if you were unable to see us, I do not blame you. After all, I was just introducing Kaname to this little, small balls of frozen ice." He reached out, the snowflakes fell on his hands and he showed it to Kaname. "This is snow, Kaname. A snow is frozen water and it'll melt when you touch it."

Juri harrumph, and simply said, "Unless you glaze it, it won't melt that fast!"

Kaname looked at his mother and smiled with a slight touch of blush. "Mother, this is snow!"

Juri crouched until she was at the eye level as Kaname. "I know that is snow, Kaname. Yet, you wish to know something, Kaname? It is better to look at the snow when it is raining. Rain is made up of water, and so does the snow, so seeing two things happening from one thing is quite exciting," suggested Juri.

Haruka rolled his eyes and asked, "You've seen it, Juri?"

She snapped and rose immediately, accidentally pushing Kaname towards his father's legs and said, "Mister, just because you're born earlier that I am does not mean you can say you've seen it all! I like rain, if you do not know!"

"Of course I know, I was just teasing you," said Haruka with a crooked smile.

"Go away, Haruka! Hate you!" she cried and walked away with a feisty anger.

Upon realizing his parents were breaking up, Kaname ran towards his mother and due to his height, he was only able to catch his mother's legs. At the very same time when he did just that, Juri almost fell to the ground but was able to stabilize herself before embarrassing herself.

"Ka... Kaname!" she cried and looked at the small figure underneath her skirt. Blushing, "Kaname, not under there! What are you doing?!" she half-yelled. Seeing the scene, Haruka flushed and laughed in amusement.

"Mama, don't go!" cried the boy as he clung tightly to Juri's legs. "Don't go!" he begged her.

Juri froze in shock as the memories of the past returned to her. Touching her head, her mind screamed in agony, No, _don't come! Stay away, stay back in those secrets, do not come and destroy my life once again. Do not come!!_

All the instant, she suddenly remembered everything that happened prior to Kaname's arrival to their doorsteps. Haruka knew, and Juri knew, that the boy could not possibly remember what happened the night before he was brought there; the night that changed all their lives forever.

It was a bloody, nightmare of the worst winter marked within the Kuran family history.

"My child. My poor, poor child." Juri had said it and Kaname froze before reluctantly removed himself from his mother's skirt. He stared deep into Juri's eyes, he noted that her pupils were racing around in frenzy and she was shaking in fear.

"Mother?" he called and tried to touch her face as an act of calming her down but paused when Juri glared at him. The harsh, painful glare was enough to keep the boy's hand back to his side as he stepped away, hiding behind his father's large frame.

Haruka touched the back of his son and hushed him. "Kaname, it's okay. Don't be scared," he told him but that only made Kaname clutched to his legs tightly than usual. "Your mother is just having a shock, it'll go away soon."

Shaking his head, he whispered, "Scary. Mother. Scared. Me." Haruka knew what he was trying to say and Juri heard the same thing as well. Another vampire with equal rank could easily hear a soft whisper from a vampire. Sighing softly, Haruka decided to do something.

"It's starting to get dark, how about if we go home now? We can relax and have a hot, dark chocolate drink," he suggested and slowly lifted Kaname and hugged him close. "It'll take a while to reach home, Kaname. Since you are tired, go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we reach home, all right?"

Kaname slowly nodded before placing his head on Haruka's shoulder. "Night; papa, mama—" he wished before his eyes quietly doze away in sleep. Haruka patted his head tenderly before looking straight towards Juri. "Move," he told her. And she did.

"Juri, why did you do that?" he questioned sternly. Juri stood beside him as they walked. "Do anything you like but never provoke his happy thoughts. Kaname's only a child. Think about his feelings. He might do not understand what a snow is, but he loves you as his mother."

"My lord, did you know that the name I've given him is meant for our child?" she asked with a broken heart. "It is not supposed to be like this. This is not what I wanted but it happened so fast I do not know what to do. I wanted to call him as my child but it struck me deep, telling me firmly that Kaname, the one I've been raising together with you, is not my child."

Haruka looked at his wife in disbelief. "Juri, we promised each other that we'll take Kaname as our own blood, in exchange of our loss that _that_ person inflicted on both of us. This is not Kaname's fault. Do not blame him for what happened. He is innocent."

"I know that, but—" her voice stuck, the words could not come out.

"He is also a victim of that man's cruelty!" he told her strongly. "Look back at the first time we saw him when we tried to save our child; he was there sitting on a corner of the room, his eyes were black and blank, his body was heavily shaking and blood was all over him. We asked that man, 'Where is our child?' and he said our child died."

Juri coughed and tried to hold her tears. Yet, she could not help it and left the tears to stream down her face. "You're a cruel man, Haruka. Why did you remind me of this? It hurts!" she said.

"It hurts because you never learn, Juri. God has given us something to replace our lost child. He may be dead from that man's hands, but he could live through Kaname even if he does not know anything about it. If you meant his name to be our child's name, then treat Kaname as your own child," he told her firmly.

Juri stayed silent and looked away, sniffing.

"My dear, my love, my wife; if you choose to hate Kaname, in the end he'll learn of our lies and ask for the truth. Do you wish for that to happen? Do you wish to become broken once again? It is hard to keep you as a happy person because you are not easy to be tamed, Kaname's existence in our lives has cheered your own, do you wish to remove all of this?" he asked, touching her soft hair with his free hand.

"Sooner or later, Kaname will grow up, become a man, and become somebody he will choose to be in the future. He will learn all about us, our lives, the family history, everything. Even if we lie to him that time, he will notice the changes in our face expression and use that special ability of his to ask us for the truth."

"If you wish to hate him now and forever, it is better to spare his feelings and tell him the truth. I do not think you wish to see him get hurt simply because of our lies. Although, I will still accept him as my child even if you don't, Juri."

Haruka took a deep breath before walking away with a sleeping Kaname on his shoulder. "I'll see you at home, Juri. Take your time and think. Your decision will not affect mine. I already love him as my own child. Goodbye."

Juri stood alone as she reversed her thoughts. _What did I hate Kaname for? For killing my child?, there's no proof of that happening, except __**that man**__. Kaname was too young to even do something out of his mind. Haruka was correct, Kaname was an innocent being. He was there at the wrong time, at the wrong place, and he appeared when my own child was no longer breathing life._

"And I pushed him away," she soon realized her mistake and looked at the sky with regret.

—_If you wish to hate him now and forever, it is better to spare his feelings and tell him the truth.—_

Haruka's words were simple but surprisingly, it was worth to think about many times. Gripping her fists in whole, Juri was clear of her future, the path she has decided, even if it was decided without her actual child, Kaname was her child. _I've started to love him, after all. How could I not?_

Opening her own path, she ran towards Haruka and Kaname as quickly as she could. "They should not be far, at least, they could be at the bridge, I hope—" she whispered to herself and quickly ran. Vampires could jump and fly if they like, but she was in the watchful eyes of the humans, it was better not to risk herself.

She reached the bridge but realized nobody was using the bridge at all and that left her clueless in her thoughts. Haruka was ahead of her and if they were going home, they would use the bridge. There was neither other way nor path to use, except the bridge.

If they did not cross the bridge, where could they be?

"Hey," a familiar voice called her. That voice, impossible!

Quickly, she turned around and gasped when the figure appeared after hiding from the trees. Kaname was still sleeping heavily but he appeared to be smiling and Juri sighed in relief. "How did you do that? What if I didn't come after you?" she asked, tears started to form in her eyes.

Haruka walked until he was an inch away from his beautiful, sweet pout-like wife. "Do I dare to leave one of the beautiful Pureblood princess in the human land? Juri, you're mine, if I let you slip away from my hands, you won't come back from me," he said.

Blushing in crimson, she asked, "Th... Then how did you do it?"

"I walked away from you, disappeared for a moment and then I returned to the same place. I hid myself pretty good; you didn't even notice I was there at all. It was kind of cute, seeing you looked like a mess," he laughed at her.

"Damn! Don't laugh at me, Haruka!" she cried and punched his free side, carefully not to wake Kaname from his sleep. "I thought you're really gone with Kaname. If you were not here, I think I will cry myself to death."

Haruka paused and gently said, "Must it really be like that, Juri? Do you think I'll leave you?"

"You said that I—"

"I lied, didn't I? I was just trying to keep you in your sense. So, you chased after me, does that mean you have decided your future path?" he asked, placing his forehead against Juri's.

Juri blushed and said, "I have decided, Haruka."

"And that is?" his face was dangerously close to her own face and Juri started to feel suddenly hot all over her body. "Juri, answer me, my love."

"Stop teasing me, you dolt!" she hissed as she pulled him close to her. "My decision is, I will accept Kaname as my own. Haruka, thank you for knocking some sense into my head. I always know that Kaname is innocent but I just cannot accept it."

Haruka hugged her with his free hand and said, "Just like how I told Kaname that he has all the time to learn of the world, you can have all the time to learn and accept him as your own."

Satisfied with that answer, Juri pulled her husband close to her and kissed him on the lips. "I always love you, Haruka."

"Don't I always, Juri~" he returned her kiss.

---

Juri saw Haruka was reading a newspaper and quietly entered the room, planning to surprise him with her arrival. She was smiling giddily as she counted to three and she slapped his back and laughed. "Surprise!" she cried.

"Kuran Juri! What are you doing?" asked the angry husband of hers. "I am glad it was not a coffee cup I was holding but a newspaper, else the damage would be worse!"

She laughed and poked him, "Sir, you already knew I was behind you but you purposely let yourself be played on. Aww, come on, smile, Haruka, smile~" she teased him and planted a quick kiss on his cheeks. "I promise I won't do it again, okay?"

"Fine," he said, folding the now crumpled newspaper and putting it to the small side table. "Juri, what do you want from me? Usually if you come this early, you're asking something. Most of the time, I doubt I will fulfill that silly request of yours."

"You know me so well, my lord," she purred.

She landed her head on his shoulder, the very same shoulder that Kaname used to sleep when they were out in the human land. Remembering that day made her heart sore. It was the day her future was decided; she had chosen Kaname as her own child. Not as a replacement to her dead child, but simply another child of hers with Haruka.

"You're smiling like a flower, Juri, what is the matter?" asked Haruka with concern.

She shook her head, still on Haruka's shoulder. "Nothing is the matter, love. Can I not stay with my lovely husband for a while? I missed you so, so much. When are you going to visit me again, Haruka, my lord, my husband, my brother?" she cooed.

_Oh, that question again_, Haruka thought and rolled his eyes.

"Haruka, when? I ached for you, every single night, thinking about you. I once thought of touching myself to pleasure me, but it would not be as beautiful as your own touch. You are special, Haruka, _very special_," she leant closer and kissed his eyebrows. "Haru—"

A sound of crashing suddenly boomed the entire place and Juri flinched away from Haruka and looked at the door. "What is that sound, Haruka?" she asked in panic.

"Kaname!" said Haruka in his authority mode as he rose and ran out of the door. Juri followed in the instant. "Where did you leave Kaname, Juri? Is he inside his bedroom or the nursery?" asked Haruka as they chased for the source of the crash.

Juri's head went puzzled as she tried to remember. "The last time, he asked if he could go somewhere, so he could be there. I don't remember what kind of place, but then—" the crash came again and Juri touched Haruka's arm. "We have to find Kaname, I do not know where he could be but I'm afraid if it's him!"

"I already know where he is. Follow me!" he instructed and Juri followed suit.

They opened the door, but not to see the sight of that horrifying scene. The bloody nightmare.

-----

**[TBC]**

-----

**A/N:** This fanfic is actually my self-birthday gift, my birthday is today (18/09) so I'm in a very pleasant mode, but it would never be done if Sagakure did not draw that fanart which gave me the inspiration to actually write this thing.

The fanart showed Kaname holding Haruka and Juri's hands as he witnessed the snow when he was little but I added my own twist, though it's very much thanks to Sagakure again that I noted that a mother's love towards her actual child is stronger if to compare with a child she does not give birth to.

The first part is simply a pure Haruka x Juri story, while the second part will continue from what Haruka and Juri seen. Expect a lot of screaming, questions, tears and then a happiness at last.

Reviews are love. Happy Sweet 16th Birthday to myself. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Part TWO of:** The Snow, the Past

**Author:** atemu-mana/Kiyu Yuu

-----

Note: Chapter inspired by SGK's fanart. Story, my own.

-----

"Kaname..." Juri's voice broke at the sight she was seeing. "Are you all right?" she asked, wanting to enter the room but feared he would refuse her presence. He looked... different.

Haruka walked forward, shielding her from her view. "Stay out of this. I'll handle this."

"But!" Juri protested at once. Kaname was not a child from her womb but her maternal instinct told her to rush to him and gently assure him everything was well, just like how she would do with her own child. She was a woman but she was not a coward, helpless and weak woman.

Haruka hushed his wife and Juri instantly quietened. He knew what he was doing and slowly entered the room while Juri remained at the door. His destination was one, to be as close to Kaname as possible but the circle of blood forced him to remain a few feet before Kaname. In his calming voice, he said, "Kaname, my son. What is the matter? What happened?"

Clearly, it was not hard to describe what happened inside the room from Haruka's point of view. Pieces of glasses were visible on the floor around Kaname, as if the glass broke forcefully in front of him. Yet, Kaname was unhurt. The strangest of all was the blood. Kaname was unhurt but the blood...?

Haruka returned his gaze on Kaname, wondering what happened before they came to the room. He observed his surroundings and concluded that nothing was wrong, so what was wrong?

"Kaname," he called, holding his hands out to reach him. "It's not safe there, come take my hand and sit somewhere clean and safe, okay?" he said but Kaname did not move. Haruka looked at the blood and decided if he has to dirty his shoes, he would do it. What was important was Kaname and blood or no blood, he didn't care.

As his hands touched Kaname's head, a sudden movement jerked him back. He gasped. "Kaname?!" he said and staggered behind. Huffing badly, Kaname's ragged voice came and that surprised Haruka. "What...?" he was speechless.

"Please..." Kaname started. "Please... Don't touch me."

"Why not?" Haruka questioned. "You're my son, therefore–"

"I am not your son!" he cried, covering his face with his hands as he sobbed.

Juri's ears were not mistaken and she knew she heard it right. "What do you mean, Kaname?" she asked, entering the room. Deep down, Juri wondered if Kaname had somehow found out the truth about him, that he wasn't their true child. But, it was impossible!

Haruka crouched and faced Kaname head to head. "Explain?" he asked.

"I am not your son. Your son died when I appeared in this world. That man used your son to revive me from my slumber but in the process, killed your son. I... You did your best to hide the fact that I am not your son. I do not remember anything but today... I know."

_Huh_, a question appeared inside Haruka's mind as he turned to glance at his wife, a questioning look. Juri gave the same confused look and Haruka turned to Kaname. "What do you mean by your slumber? Who... Exactly who are you, Kaname?" Haruka's questioned.

It was Kaname's turn to look at Haruka and Juri and became confused. "You don't... I mean, you don't know why I was brought here? The reason why your son was killed by that man? I thought you knew... That's why..."

Haruka shook his head. "We never know why he did that to our son and then you appeared. We know you're not our child but we have no idea who you really are. We assumed that you could be from somewhere but when you said your slumber, that's new."

"Who are you, Kaname? I'm sorry but when it comes to my son, I can't hold it back any more. I... I do not blame you for what happened. Haruka said you were a victim of Rido's cruelty, so I will never blame you but why would he do such a thing?" Juri's voice cracked as tears flooded her eyes.

"Your slumber..." Haruka started, closing his eyes to think. "You are not as young as your appearance shows, Kaname. How old are you and how long has it been since your slumber?" he asked, eyes opened and bore straight to the crimson ones.

"Far from what you can imagine."

"Even older than both of us?" he asked, although knowing the answer would not be surprising.

Reluctantly, Kaname nodded in regret. "I'm afraid so."

Juri's hands clasped her husband's shirt. "What...? How old?" asked her.

Kaname slowly answered, it was clear that he wished to avoid the question, "Thousand of years. Ten thousand of years, hundred thousand of years. It is all endless, I don't even know what is my exact age anymore. Everything is a blur. I do not know."

"But that means... You should be around our ancestor's age but... But that's impossible, right?" she said. "You're small, you looked young, so you cannot be that old. It's impossible!" she cried.

Haruka's hands circled her back as he hugged her. "Appearances can be deceiving, Juri," he whispered to her ears. "He could be speaking the truth. He could be as old as the ancestor, in fact, are you our ancestor, Kaname? The ancestral Kuran, the head of the Kuran family?" asked Haruka.

"Sharp as always."

"It is no surprise. If brother Rido wanted to do something bizarre, it wouldn't be surprising if he chose the ancestor Kuran as his pawn. After all, we are aware that the strongest Pureblood vampire is the head himself. His descendants inherited his powers but his powers remained the strongest. And–" he turned to Kaname and said, "That was why he needed our son to wake you up."

Juri rose. "But why Kaname?" she asked, wiping the tears away. "He could have use something or someone else but Kaname is only a child, a toddler! Kaname's his own nephew but for the sake of reviving the ancestor, he sacrificed our child. Why?!"

"Juri, calm down."

"How can I calm down!" she cried, stepping her feet on the floor. "My own brother, my OWN brother killed my child! And now... We don't even know where he could be or whether he might be plotting to steal our future children, if we have any. I fear the day he'll come back unannounced and take our child again!"

Haruka stood up and tried to soothe her but she pushed him away. "I don't want the same thing to happen again. I've lost Kaname, our child, Haruka. I don't want to lose another one. I don't want to."

He forced her into his arms and hugged her close. "I understand, Juri. I know. I can't bear it when we lost our child but think, we have Kaname with us now. Rido took our child away but for a reason, he gave Kaname to us. There must be a reason for this. Right, Kaname?" he said.

Kaname slowly rose and looked at the two adults; the parents of the sacrificed child, his own descendant; suddenly feeling like a child for the first time after realizing the truth. Weak and helpless. "Yes. Despite being in a child's body, my powers are too great for him to control. A Pureblood can control a Pureblood if the first Pureblood is able to dominate the other. But if the prey is stronger than the predator, the predator can't touch the prey easily."

"Rido woke you from your slumber so he could use your powers?" Haruka asked.

"Yes. He thought by waking me up he could force me to his will but I proved him otherwise. He could not use my powers nor can he force me to do the things he wanted. That's why he sent me back to you so I could lead a life of my own but I doubt he has forgotten of his sinister plan."

Juri whispered, "Never. He'll come back and ruin our lives."

"Juri."

Kaname went to Haruka and pulled his shirt. "Forgive me." He looked at him with uncertainty and upon realizing this, Kaname let go and explained. "I know that an apology won't bring back your beloved child but I don't have the intention to erase him from your memories. I too have children of my own and they are dear to me. To lose my child is like losing a part of me, so I understand. I do not wish to live in this time. I entered my period of slumber because I've lost the will to live. Being forced to lead an unwanted life, even I know how painful it is."

"Kaname..." Haruka whispered, letting go of Juri to pull the young vampire standing in front of him into his arms with Juri. Kaname's speech was perfect, he was not a child (whose speech would be limited), but an adult inside the form of a child. He realized that the small figure standing before him was his ancestor. The creator of the Kuran family, the head of the family and the father to all of them. Not everyone was able to witness the ancestor and his descendants meeting in one place but Haruka was lucky to be the witness. Whatever Rido did, it hurt him and Juri but the most of all, Kaname.

"He'd woken me up from my slumber and I have no other way to go back unless I die in this time, therefore, will you let me stay here? I know I cannot return your son nor can I play the role of your son but it hurts me if I let both of you remain in loneliness. I cannot forgive him for playing with our lives, if I ever see him again, I will never let him remain free." Kaname paused and continued, "Even if he is my own descendant, manipulating the flow of time to call me here is forbidden. I swear, on my name, I will never let him go. I'll definitely get him!" he said clearly.

Haruka nodded, followed by Juri. "Oh, but one thing I am curious about. What is your real name?" Haruka prompted. "You are after all, our ancestor. One thing a descendant is always curious is his ancestor's name. Can you tell us?"

"Oh?" Kaname looked up and stared at Juri. "Most of the time I call myself Kuran but later on, I was known as..." he paused, gritting his teeth. Haruka urged him to continue and Kaname nodded at the permission. "Oddly, it is the same as your son's name, it's Kaname."

Haruka and Juri stared at Kaname, blinking. "Are you serious?" they both asked.

"Yes, I am. I guess it's a surprise for all of us. How do you get the idea to call your son as Kaname?"

"The name just came to me, I thought it'll fit him and I guess it did," Juri said, suddenly curving a smile.

Kaname nodded. "I see. May I ask one more question?"

"Ask as many as you like. If we are to accept you as our child, I suppose you need to know everything about Kaname, no? Go right ahead," Haruka said and smiled. "We'll try our best to answer your questions."

Kaname blushed and sheepishly asked. "How does Kaname looked like?"

Juri's curved smile turned into a soft smile. "He... He looked just like you."

"Really? I thought if we're similar in looks, you won't be able to differentiate us."

Haruka gently patted Kaname's head. "Eyes. Your eyes are different than Kaname's. He's rounder."

"Oh. I see."

Juri stepped closer to Kaname and hugged him. "Have you ever feel love with your parents?" she asked.

Kaname shook his head. "I never knew my parents. My early memories never exist until I was a little older. I live on my own, with people I scarcely know. As I grew older, I began to search for my love and I found her by the river bank. As our love progressed, I began to venture into the world of vampires politics. I became the leader of one of the factions."

"Was that how the Kuran family became the royal family?" Haruka asked.

"Yes. When we had the first war against the other factions, my faction won. I was the leader therefore I was selected as the head of all vampires. From someone who was nothing, I became something. Since then, we had a lot of wars among ourselves. It was not easy to control every vampires and force them to your will, especially when they were equally the same level as yourself," Kaname told them.

"It is true. Juri, it is all right to accept Kaname, no?" Haruka asked.

Juri looked at him with a questioned glance but a few minutes later, she smied. "Yes. We can accept you, Kaname. Do stay with us. As you know, I will never think of you as the replacement of my child but simply as another child of Haruka and I. Understand?" she said.

Kaname nodded and went forward to hug Juri. For the first time in life, he never felt the love and warmth of a mother but the feeling he felt was great. Too great. He was born without knowing who his parents was but he became a parent himself. His children. Haruka and Juri were his descendants, and the child was his own blood as well. Given the chance to lead a life in another time, Kaname wondered if his existence in this time was meant to be. He shook his head, all of that can wait. What he needed was the love of a mother and Juri was holding him with tender love.

"Thank you, Juri." He whispered and snugged closer to her. He loved the feeling of her, holding him close in her warmth and love. He was grateful. "Thank you for accepting me."

Juri pursed her lips and said, teasingly, "Kaname, if you want to act like a child, do not call me by name. It is unnatural. A child calls his mother as 'mother', nothing else. If you call me 'Juri', it is obvious you are not my child," she released him and stared at his eyes. "And I considered you as my child already."

Kaname returned her gaze and smiled, "I'm sorry, _mother_. Is this better?"

"Yes." And both shared a nice nose kissing. Haruka laughed and joined the two for a family hug.

A small family. A father. A mother. A child. As the trio hugged each other, Juri's eyes closed and she knew that what happened could not be erased any more. She accepted the loss of her child and welcomed the arrival of Kaname. Both of them, her sons shared the same name, the same appearance and personality. Even if Kaname was not of her flesh and blood, he was a part of her and Haruka. That was all that mattered. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at Haruka. Her heart sore. He was thinking the same thing as she did earlier. Pulling her closer, he whispered that only her ears could hear his words, "I love you."

"And I..." she said first. "Love you too, my lord."

---

**[END]**

---

**A/N:** ...the END!

Thank you for the recent review, I wouldn't finish this story if I didn't receive that review! When I wrote the first chapter last year, I had the idea inside my mind but to write it, I am not sure how to do so. Juri's reaction will be too strong and I can't deal and write with emotionally-troubled person. Angst is not good if it's dragging so I changed the pace. Plus, the recent chapters helped a lot in the story.

And if you're wondering how old Kaname should be in this story, he's around three to four years old, before he visited the Aidou household and met Aidou. In their first meeting, Aidou is four years human years, therefore, Kaname has to be younger earlier prior to their meeting.

This story ends here but another story will follow, _Daybreak_. A story of Kaname's confessions to the members of the Kuran family. Oddly, it is related to this story but Daybreak will focus on Kaname's point of view.


End file.
